Storage devices such as data storage devices (e.g., mobile disks or memory cards) or electric energy storage devices (e.g., mobile power supplier) are widely used in people's daily life and allow people to store, share and carry about data or to replenish electric energy conveniently.
Such storage devices generally comprise a plug connector, which can be plugged into a socket connector of other electronic devices (e.g., a notebook computer) to electrically connect the storage device and the electronic device with the storage device protruding from the electronic device.
As the storage device protrudes from the electronic device, the storage device might be inadvertently impacted. In case of a great impact force, the storage device will be damaged (e.g., due to fracture of the plug connector); and even worse, the impact force might cause the electronic device to be displaced together with the storage device and then fall off to the ground to result in damage of the electronic device.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art to provide a device that can make improvements on at least one of the aforesaid shortcomings.